


Hutt's Folly

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt is made against the Senator and Emperor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutt's Folly

The Zabrak's blood burned on his tongue and lips. With his wrists in restraints, the Emperor had been unable to think of anything else but using his teeth to deal with the guard. All he had to do was taunt the Alien long enough, waiting until he became furious enough to lower his guard and bend down to threaten him. It had only been a moment for him to lunge forward, sinking his teeth into the other's exposed throat to steal their blaster and escape his cell.

He needed to find Ben as soon as possible.

The Emperor and Senator had been caught embarrassingly off-guard by the Hutt's people. They were restrained at the wrist and brought before Yurga; the newest head Hutt. Hux had been promised the pleasure of watching Ben's humiliation and death before being killed himself before being led away, leaving Ben alone with the Hutt.

He could hear the sound of Ben's screaming. The noise pushed him to run faster, holding his stolen blaster in his bound hands. "Ben! Ben, I'm coming!" he shouted. He slammed his shoulder against the closed doors, hissing at the dull pain as he did it several more times before the doors finally gave in and he was inside.

Ben stood over the corpse of Yurga. His arms were soaked up to the elbows in blood, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. He was wearing a metal wrap around his hips, the cloth doing little to cover himself.

The Senator looked up sharply and for a brief moment Hux found himself unable to breathe. The feeling soon went away as Ben relaxed and Hux approached, looking around the room in surprise. "Ben..?"

"They were going to touch me," Ben murmured. "I had to kill them all to stop it."

Hux looked around at the mangled corpses that littered the room. Several had been stabbed over and over again. Others had had their bones broken, presumably by the Force. He looked back at Ben, smiling as he held out his wrists to him. "Can you help me?"

Ben broke them with a wave of his hand, staggering towards the Emperor for an embrace. "Elweard is coming," he mumbled. "I'm sure he'll be upset that he missed the fighting."

"We'll make it up to him the next time, hm?" Hux offered.

The Senator laughed, nodding his head.


End file.
